If you and I were to, uh, you know
by Aussiebabes2
Summary: Do you realy know who your friends are? Do you know who you can trust? Fifth year at Hogwarts has begun. Harry, still weary after his close encounter with Lord Voldermort, is oblivious to the happenings around him. Will he realise in time?
1. Chapter 1

"Severus has informed me that the teachers are as normal, although some have been acting suspicious." Dumbledore stared at the flickering green flames of the fire.

"Then we might have to, take care of them." His caller replied.

"Should I send the friends their latest instalment?"

"Yes, but add a tracker." Dumbledore stared into his callers eyes lovingly.

"When shall I next see you?"

Whenever I feel like it." The call ended, Dumbledore chuckled to himself. That boy always did like to keep him waiting.

…………..0…………..

Pansy straddled Draco and began to nibble his ear.

"Pansy we have been through this, I don't want to fuck you." Draco shifted his pelvis beneath pansy's weight. He could already feel his body reacting to her hands. She leaned over slightly, revealing an ample cleavage.

"I know your erect Draco, and you didn't mind last year." The train quickly jolted forward, making pansy's pelvis move in a riding motion. Draco stood, not wanting to give in to his throbbing erection. There was a loud thump as Pansy hit the ground. Draco opened their compartment door, leaving a wailing Pansy behind. He walked down the length of the Hogwarts Express. He felt relived when the lump in his pants finally subsided.

…………..0…………..

Hermione stared at the two idiots she had tolerated for the past four years of her life. She smiled to herself, as Harry and Ron fought over the last chocolate frog. It hopped all over the compartment, until finally Harry cast Wingardium Leviosa and skilfully guided the frog into his mouth.

"Not fair!" Ron retorted, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"Oh Ronald, you are such a baby." Hermione said playfully. Ron smiled goofily, grabbing another lolly snake and popped it in his mouth. Hermione smiled again, it was nice to forget the events of last year. You Know Who's return was hard to comprehend, although no one except a select few actually believed Harry. The Daily Prophet not being one of them. Though there was nothing that could be done about that. Hermione was suddenly pulled from her train of thought, with a need for the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a moment." She said. Harry and Ron nodded aimlessly as she closed the compartment door behind her. As she turned she ran into a solid figure, as she looked up she recognised it as none other than Draco Malfoy. He pushed her away from him.

"Get off me Granger; I don't want to get any of your mud blood on me." He sneered as he continued down the train. Hermione stared on after him, quite strangely not feeling insulted by his words.

"He's a strange one, he is." Hermione turned to find Seamus Finnigan shaking his head.

"Yes, he is. How was your summer?" She asked to be polite.

"Me mams been doing poorly. Apart from that it was alright, I guess." He said staring off outside the window.

"Oh, I'm sorry Seamus." She said sympathetically. "Could we continue this later, I have to go to the bathroom." She said smiling.

"Er… sure….." Seamus looked at her strangely and let her pass him. Hermione continued up the train until she reached the bathrooms.

…………..0…………..

"As many of you know, there has been much confusion on the matter of You Know Who's return. May I just say students, that what you have been reading in the papers is a lie, and that in fact he has returned." Dumbledore stared out across the students. They where all chatting and whispering. He noticed a few of them pointing at Harry, but made no effort to point it out.

"So, tread with caution. You can never know who your enemies really are. Oh, before I forget. Please give a warm welcome to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Delores Umbridge." Dumbledore smiled and showed off the new piece in his collection. The vulgar woman stood and bowed her head towards the students. For merlins sake he hated the ministry for sending her, but he had to comply with their wishes if he wanted to keep his position. She began to wonder off into a little speech, so he decided to tune out.

………….0…………..

Harry sat and stared at the short and stout woman that was Delores Umbridge. He sniggered at her attire, pink shoes, pink dress, and pink cardigan. She was going to get on just fine in Hogwarts. He sniggered again.

"And sorry to contradict you Albus, but You Know Who has not returned. And I don't think the ministry would appreciate you telling the students otherwise." She smiled out at the students, all the teachers behind her frowned, obviously thinking that she was not sorry.

"Well thank- you for that speech professor. Now let's begin the feast!" As normal the tables filled themselves with plates of food. The first years stared at the food in amazement. Harry chuckled, remembering that he had thought the same when he first arrived at Hogwarts. He piled mashed potatoes and chicken wings onto his plate. He shovelled some of the food into his mouth. Over the course of the meal he occasionally added to the convocation, but he mostly kept to himself.

…………….0…………..

Draco stared over at the Gryffindor table.

"When had Granger become so damn attractive?" He asked himself. Or maybe he had never noticed before. He sighed; he needed to get those sorts of thoughts out of his head. He could not fall for a mud blood.


	2. Oh god

"Hermione, do you fancy Ron?" A wide eyed Ginny stared over at Hermione who was perched on her bed reading. Hermione chuckled.

"What would give you that impression?" Hermione said as she put down her book.

"I don't know, I just think you would fit."

"Well I certainly do not think so." Hermione was almost repulsed that her friend would even consider it.

"Ok if you are going to be like that."Ginny crossed her arms and thrust her nose into the air. "How about we play that Muggle game you taught me over summer?"

"You mean 'Which Would You Rather?'" Hermione wondered to herself why Ginny wanted to play that.

"Yes that's the one! Harry or Ron?" Ginny giggled at her triumph.

"Ginny you are cruel! I have known them both since first year! Oh, goodness, Ron, I guess."Hermione said, her brow rose in wait for Ginny's reaction.

"I knew it!!" Ginny said squealing.

"Ginny I didn't actually say that I fancied him I just said that I would choose him over Harry." Hermione said trying to state her case, but Ginny didn't care, she had the information that would take her straight to the bank.

"Ok another one" Ginny squealed through her giggles. "Malfoy or Ron?" Hermione sat for a moment, remember the figure that she had seen on the train.

"I don't know." Ginny stared at her in awe, shocked that she would even consider it. "Mal- I mean Draco, I think......"

But why? It's Malfoy." Ginny retorted.

"I saw him on the train this morning. And he just seemed different." Hermione said quietly. Ginny sat there, just staring in pure shock. "I don't fancy him, I don't know. I have to go to the bathroom." Hermione stood from her spot on her bed and walked out of the dormitory leaving Ginny to her staring.

…..........0..............

Dumbledore stared at the morning sun; it must be about eleven o'clock. Eleven was the time that he had told Harry to visit him.

"Hello professor."A voice said from the door.

"Ah, hello Harry. How are you this fine morning?" Harry looked at the headmaster quizzically. He shrugged.

"Alright, I guess. What did you want to see me about professor?"

"Nothing of great deal of importance." Dumbledore stared fondly at the student that he had known for so long. Odd, that he was thinking about that considering what he was about to do.

"Obscuro!" A black blindfold covered Harry's eyes.

"Professor, what's going on? I can't see." Harry was frantic, he had no clue what was going on. And why would he? This wasn't the first time Dumbledore had lured a student into his bed chambers, so you could say that he was a real "Master".

"This is normal Harry, and I assure you, you won't remember a thing." Dumbledore snickered, how silly they all where trusting him. If only they knew his true affairs! Dumbledore walked the length of his office to the boy that was standing at the door.

"Come with me." Dumbledore took the boy's the hand and led him to a bookshelf towards the back of his office. He waved his wand and the door opened, revealing a secret bed chamber. Dumbledore led Harry to the four poster bed in the centre of the room and removed his jeans. He then removed the boy's underwear revealing a cock the size of ones average pencil. Dumbledore smiled to himself as he removed his own robes. He proceeded into leading Harry to a four poster bed in the centre of the room.

"Professor I don't understand why I need to be blind-folded and half naked for this meeting." Dumbledore shook his head and pushed Harry down onto the bed.

"This might take a while Harry. But first you will need to take these two potions."

"Why will I need to take them professor? What's going on?" Harry's voice got higher and he started to sound worried. "Why can't I remember what's going to happen?" Harry started to shake. "Relax Harry; this is for your own good. You know that I would never do anything to harm you. The greater good Harry, it's all for the greater good." Dumbledore snickered. Harry was so gullible. Dumbledore could say anything and Harry would swallow it like a good little boy. Talking about swallowing, he could really use some of that right now. Dumbledore chuckled to himself evilly. Harry took that one potion without even knowing what it was. Indeed, it actually was a date rape potion. Harry tried his best to push the man away from him especially when he felt the fingers going under the fabric of his boxers. He could feel the hands on his delicate flesh.

He protested vocally. "You can't do this. Get off of me. You can't do this to me."

Albus chuckled. "Ah, my little lion you won't remember any of it, it will not even be a dream.

Sobbing Harry continued to move and fight as best as he could but with every passing moment his mind was slipping further and further and his limbs were starting to feel like they were made out of some kind of heavy weight and he was unable to lift them from the bed. He had no idea what the headmaster had fed him but he could not let the man win. He would not forget this. He would remember he swore to himself.

Albus took one of Harry's nipples into his mouth and sucked for a moment. "You and I will be having many more of these sessions little one. I waited long enough."

Harry shook his head which was the only thing he seemed to have control over. "No. Stop. No."

The man's hands were still all over him and the protests were being cut off by the mouth on his. He was sobbing in fear and he almost wished for the blackness threatening to over take him would as he could not take any more of what was being done to him. But he lay there fighting with what ever he had left. Harry had the will but none of the energy or the physical strength to fight the man any more. As Albus pulled him over onto his stomach, Harry felt himself give into the darkness and go to 'Sleep'.

…...........0..............

"Obliviate" Dumbledore felt very satisfied as he cast a memory loss charm on his confused victim. Harry suddenly smiled.

"What happened professor?"

"I was giving you a lecture on phoenixes, and you must have dosed off. Shame too. Goodbye Harry." Dumbledore smiled to himself again.

"Oh, that is a shame. Goodbye professor!" Harry bounded down the stairs to meet with his friends whom he had agreed to meet for lunch.

"Am I the only one who seems to come out of Dumbledores office feeling like I have forgotten something?" He asked his friends curiously.

"No, you're not the only one." Ron responded.

"Yes I feel that way nearly every time I come out of his office." Hermione looked at her friends blankly and they returned her gaze.

"Huh." Harry said staring off into the corridor ahead. "Strange."

…............0..............

Draco took another sip of his pumpkin juice, he had been thinking about her all morning. He made himself sick.

"Hello Draco." Said flirty voice behind him.

"Shit Pansy I thought we discussed this on the train." Draco was getting annoyed now. He did not dispute the fact that he had slept with her, but it was one time. And he certainly did not want to do it again, with her at least.

"I was only saying hello, for Merlin's sake Draco." Pansy took a seat next to him and helped herself to a sandwich. She placed a hand on the inside of Draco's thigh and began to rub, while simultaneously biting and chewing her sandwich. Draco smirked and ignored the girls attempt to get into his bed chambers. He chugged the last amount of his pumpkin juice and rose from his place. He walked towards the large double doors of the Great Hall and saw her enter with Weasel and Potty. He imagined having her up against the wall. Holding her arms above her head and kissing her, exploring her mouth with his tongue and her doing the same. He kissed his fantasy girl up her neck and groped her breast with the hand that wasn't in her hair.

"What are you staring at Malfoy?" Weasel boy sneered

"I am staring at your sheer repulsiveness." Draco added a sneer to his comment. Weasel boy continued forward and Potty followed like a sheep.

"Baaah." Draco sniggered. He realised that Hermione was gawking at him. "What do you want Mudblood?" Draco winced at his words. He noticed her blush as she continued after her friends.

"Odd." Draco thought.


End file.
